Books and Us
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Blaine never thought he would end up becoming a criminal but here he was, breaking into a public library at night. When his peaceful studying is interrupted by weird noises he realises - he is not alone; someone, or something, is there in the dark with him. Co-written with precious-passenger


Hello, everyone :)

It's me and **_precious-passenger_** again, co-writing another story, this time not set in any existing 'verse.

We enjoyed writing together so much that we are going to write some more. Next time we write a story together we are going to publish it on her account so make sure you follow her if you want to read some more of the stuff we write together.

The story is rated M for some almost-innocent stuff the boys did. Nothing major but still...

Have a great time reading our not-so-little story!

* * *

**Books and Us**

It was a beautiful evening. _A beautiful evening to break the law,_ Blaine thought to himself as he entered the library.

The place was filled with people, mostly his age. Some were running their fingers over the covers of old dusty books, others frowning slightly as they read the same paragraph several times, biting their pens as they copied some text off the books. Blaine took a deep breath filling his lungs with a welcoming smell of old papers and coffee that was being brewed in the little cafe right next to the newspaper stand.

He let the hawk-like librarian scan his card and assured him that he was aware that the library was closing in less than thirty five minutes.

Taking a look around, Blaine tried to assess where it would be best to hide but he wasn't as successful as he had hoped to be. Fortunately, luck was on his side because at that moment he heard the janitor speaking to the librarian.

"I'm done for today. Gonna go put my things in the closet and go home."

Blaine peeked at the woman and when she moved, he slowly started following her. The janitor put the bucket and the broom into the closet and Blaine had just enough time to see that he would be able to fit in there. If only the janitor didn't lock the door, Blaine would be able to squeeze himself in for a while.

She didn't and Blaine almost squealed with joy. He waited until the woman was gone and looked around to see that nobody was looking. He quickly threw his bag behind a huge vase and carefully opened the closet door. He walked into it trying to block all the jokes about going back into the closet and shut the door close. The broom was pressed uncomfortably to his back but he was afraid of making any noise so he was determined to endure the pain.

After a while Blaine lost the sense of time. Trying to be as silent as possible he took his phone out of his pocket. He hit a button but the first thing he saw wasn't the time. Instead he saw a big fat spider dangling right in front of his nose, moving lazily with every breath Blaine took.

Blaine held his breath, waiting for the ancient librarian to finish locking up just so he could escape the horror room he was hiding in. It must have been what people called 'karma'.

The librarian was a mean old man and if Blaine didn't know better, he would have thought that he was delaying leaving on purpose - to make him suffer in the presence of the spider longer than necessary.

Blaine had been waiting for almost an hour. The smell of detergents was tickling his nose and he was making bargains with the universe, _please don't let me sneeze_.

"Anybody out there?" the man shouted. "Last warning."

Blaine could hear him, coming closer and closer and his heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

A few moments of agonizing silence and then he heard the slight sound of the door closing.

"Yippee," he cheered, before remembering he had to be quiet. The air left his lungs with so much force that the poor spider fell on the ground.

Blaine got out of his hiding place and sighed. When he moved to New York and started studying at NYU, he never thought he'd willingly spend a night in the library, alone with nothing to keep him company but his thermos of hot tea and books. But he had an important exam the following day and he couldn't take more than five books with him to the dorm. Not to mention that his roommate didn't have any exams coming up for the next three weeks or so and wasn't very, or at all for that matter, considerate of Blaine's needs. That's why the NYU freshman ended up looking for a shelter in one of the biggest libraries in the city. He remembered seeing the lights being on when he was passing by one night so when he had to choose which library to break into, it was the safest option. He really didn't want to be caught just because someone saw a flashlight moving inside.

Blaine walked over to a huge vase where he had hidden his stuff and grabbed his bag from behind. He set several books and stationary on one of the tables, plugged his phone into the charger, and did some stretching before sitting down to do some studying.

Less than five minutes later, the boy heard some steps followed by a voice. Blaine froze on his spot.

"Yeah, I forgot to switch the lights off again," he heard the librarian's voice and the door being unlocked. "My phone's battery is dying, I'll talk to you later."

Blaine started shivering, thinking it was his doom but he still had a tiny hope that the librarian wouldn't notice him. After all, he was in the furthest corner and he'd escaped the man's scrutinizing gaze once before. It turned out to be not that much of a difficult task, Blaine tried to comfort himself. He left his belongings and dived under the table, crawling further, trying to not see or feel his clothes getting dirty.

He heard the jingle of keys coming near and he tried to make himself smaller. As he moved, the table made a small rattling sound which made the steps pause. Blaine was close to hyperventilating and was ready to perform plan B, that was to lay there or pretend to be dead or plan C, pretend to be a very lost foreigner that didn't know a word of English.

Luckily, none of those scenarios happened and the man, after muttering a low, "damn those rats," turned off the lights and stepped out, grumbling to himself all the way.

_Wait, there are rats?!_

Blaine felt around for his phone and turned on the flashlight. He moved to the window to see that the man was gone.

If he had a friend in New York, someone close he could maybe stay in their house and study, Blaine wouldn't have gotten into this much trouble and made himself a criminal. He tried to find a windowless corner in the room, so he could turn on his flashlight there. He couldn't help but notice his hands were starting to shake, as his mind worked in overdrive to remind him of every single horror movie he'd ever seen. Ghosts, vampires, ghouls or murderers. Even a leprechaun seemed really really scary now. He idly wished for his Nightbird costume. It gave him more confidence and he loved the cape and how it swished in the air.

Blaine was slowly inspecting each corner when he heard a noise, not so much of a sigh but loud enough to raise the alarm bells in his head and make him almost drop his phone. He remembered all those scary ghost stories his brother, Cooper, would tell him every night when he was a child. How the ghosts lingered in haunted places and only came out at night. Maybe somebody studied too much and died in the library, the restless spirit preying on anyone who tried to study too hard. Maybe somebody got poisoned and died by the coffee Blaine sometimes had at the small coffee shop and came back to haunt this place.

Well, shit. This was the stupidest plan ever made. He'd rather fail his test than get killed by some bookworm, coffee guzzling zombie.

Suddenly, he could hear some cracks and moans filling the room. Blaine looked around to find something that could work as a weapon. He found a thick book and held it up, ready to... crush the zombie-ghost to death, despite the fact that it was probably already dead, and approached the part of the library where the sound was coming from.

He could see the movements from a table on the other side of the library, on a secluded corner. He tried to move closer so he could catch it before the creature caught _him. _He tried to be quiet but it appeared to be impossible because not even the thick carpet could muffle the sounds of the floor creaking.

The sounds of whichever supernatural being became louder with every step and Blaine almost forgot to breathe out of fear of the unknown that was waiting for him in the dark. He lifted the book higher and thanked all the deities that it was full moon so he could make out some shapes in the dark. He cursed himself and his overly creative imagination for adding scenarios involving werewolves into the mix.

Their steps echoed as they approached each other. Whatever it was, its breathing, or more like sniffling, was heavy and loud in the dark, almost empty library.

Blaine reached the edge of the book rack and that was it - he was about to face what was probably going to be his cause of his death. With shaky hands he rounded the rack.

Blaine's scream caught in his throat when he saw what was standing in front of him - a pale ghost with dark circles around bloodshot eyes. It was thin and its nose was red. Blinding light was coming from his hands which made the thing even creepier. Blaine threw the book at him and started screaming.

It landed a few feet away from the thing. Blaine cursed his aim.

"No, please don't. I'm not studying too hard. This is a dare, I swear. I'm a cool kid," he begged, talking fast and improvising along the way.

"What," the thing rasped, "the hell," it stopped in its track, blowing its nose in a big napkin. _Did ghosts get ill?_, "are you talking about?"

"Please, don't take me, Mr. Ghost. I've just arrived at my dream city and began to actually live my life," Blaine said, tears running down his cheeks. "Please, I don't want to die!"

"You... are you always this dramatic?" the ghost asked raspily, with a bit of irritation in his voice. Blaine nodded seeing no point in lying and muttered a _yes, _in case the ghost, who he decided was a male with a very high voice, didn't see him.

"Dammit, I can't believe I fell asleep in a freaking library. Santana's never going to let me live through that," he said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "And now I'm stuck with you, who thinks I'm a ghost. Well, guess what, genius? The only one I'm going to haunt is Rachel, who's having all kinds of sex with her boyfriend, my brother, all weekend and didn't let me get a wink of sleep."

"Are those your ghost friends?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky and his back all sweaty where it was pressed hard to the wall.

"Oh for fuck's sake," the ghost cursed and grabbed Blaine's arm, successfully eliciting a shriek from the boy. "See? Your hand doesn't go straight through me, which means?"

"Um, that you can hurt me without using your super powers?" the boy whispered afraid that the creature in front of him could not only suck his soul out but also bitchslap him.

It must have been the wrong answer since the ghost let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, my name is Kurt. As far as I know I'm alive and I came here because my roommate Santana asked me to leave the apartment for a couple of hours since her girlfriend was coming over. But, I fell asleep. End of story."

Blaine eyed his pale frame for a moment. "Prove it. Maybe it all happened years ago and you just think it was today," he said with more confidence than he actually felt.

"It's year two thousand fourteen, third of November, Monday," the ghost, Kurt, said.

"How do I know you haven't read it on some newspaper?"

"Oh, for the love of..." the ghost-boy threw his hands up, angry. "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving. If you want to stand there and hunt some ghosts or quiz everyone you see if they're some supernatural beings, or whatever floats your boat, have fun."

He strode gracefully past a very shaken Blaine and into the darkness.

_Aha, _Blaine mentally cheered, _I managed to outwit a ghost._

But the ghost didn't do anything. Maybe he was angry that Blaine had found out what he was, but that didn't make sense. He heard the sound of some books shuffling and a chair scratching against the floor. The boy was moving further away from him.

What if he'd been wrong all along? What if there was no ghost and only a very pissed off human boy, who really just fell asleep?

"Hey, let me out of here!" his voice sounded in the silent building, making Blaine snap out of his thoughts. It was accompanied by several knocks on the door and the sound of the door handle rattling.

"The old man left about half an hour ago. He won't be back until seven in the morning," Blaine informed him, trying to be helpful and somewhat show his remorse for acting like an asshole earlier.

"Shit. What am I supposed to do?" Kurt called from the other side of the library, his voice echoing.

"Wait?" Blaine offered carefully but it seemed to only annoyed the other boy further.

"Wait? What a great advice, thank you so much, you are my saviour," he muttered and walked around to see if there was any fire exit. Unfortunately, the only exit was through the main door. "What kind of place is this? If it caught fire we would die with no way of saving our assess. I'll write a complaint when I get out of here. Or maybe I'll do it now since I have nothing better to do anyway."

Kurt flopped on a chair and dived into his bag for paper.

"So, um, I guess I'll be on the other side of the library then," Blaine said carefully, feeling more intimidated by this boy than by the ghost idea he had had before.

Kurt ignored him and so Blaine went back to his previously occupied seat. He turned the page of the book he had been reading and ignored all the sounds around the library knowing it was probably Kurt.

He frowned when he heard the sniffling get louder and the sneezing occurring more often.

"Are you okay?" he called out.

"Yeah," Kurt shouted back, "I'm just allergic to libraries."

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I sneeze and my eyes start to water when I'm around all these old books and dust."

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine offered having no idea what he could do but feeling the need to be friendly even though the other boy wasn't.

"No," Kurt replied and the library fell silent again.

A few minutes later he heard some curses, then steps, then a bang, and then steps again. Soon Kurt appeared by his table.

"Do you by any chance have a phone or a charger that goes with this?" he asked, holding up his phone for inspection.

"I have both," Blaine said, pointing at the other side of the table where his phone was being charged.

"Yeah, thanks," Kurt said and sat down in front of Blaine, taking the charger out of the boy's phone and plugging in into his own device without asking if he could do that, and waited for his phone to come back to life.

"Well, you seem to be not at all phased by this. Either you really came here tonight to hunt ghosts or you must be the most carefree," Kurt picked up one of the books, _History of Music, _and rolled his eyes, "and most boring human being ever."

"Hey, I'm not boring. I'm a cool kid," Blaine protested, very much aware of how much _unlike_ a cool kid he sounded in that moment.

"Yeah, and why, may I ask? What's your story? Did you sneak in the library to get away from your crazy fans or got stuck in the bathroom?"

When Blaine looked around uneasily, Kurt gasped. "Holy hell. You got stuck in the bathroom," he giggled.

"No, I kinda snuck in. To study," Blaine hurried to clarify, before Kurt assumed he was a thief or something.

"Oh, you're such a newbie," Kurt burst out laughing, shaking his head. "That's just adorable."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to get good grades," Blaine said calmly, not angered by Kurt's teasing. "I have an exam tomorrow and it's very important so I have to study. My roommate managed to invite some people over to have a movie marathon so I had no place to study. Hence, the break in."

"The exam can't be that difficult, I mean, it's NYU after all," Kurt sniggered looking at one of his notebooks that had NYU's logo on the cover.

Blaine frowned at the comment. "Do you go to NYU as well? Maybe you could help me prepare for my exam if you had taken it?" he asked hopefully. "Unless we are not majoring in the same field..."

Kurt snorted. "We might since I have some music related classes but I, unlike someone here, managed to get into NYADA," he said proudly puffing out his chest.

"That's great, I've heard they have some notable alumni," Blaine said and turned another page. "Do you mind if I study now? I'm really worried about my exam."

"You are such a baby," Kurt yawned.

"You know, as a person borrowing my charger you are kind of rude," Blaine chastised Kurt

"Fine. I thank thee, annoying NYU freshman, for offering your humble servant the electronic device charger," Kurt said in a mock British accent and bowed his head all the way to the table. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You think you're so funny…"

"Oh, I know I am," he replied cockily.

Blaine shook his head in amazement and went back to his studies, a.k.a the main reason he was there, and it wasn't to chat with some cute stranger.

"What's your name?" the boy broke the silence again. Apparently watching his phone getting charged wasn't entertaining enough.

"Blaine."

"I'm Kurt, the friendly ghost," he waved, a slight smile on his lips.

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. I've been called worse," he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Blaine was about to ask when Kurt changed the subject. "It's bad for your eyes to sit there with only a flashlight. Your eyes will get weak. We should turn a lamp on or something."

Blaine explained his fear of getting caught if they did something like that and Kurt disagreed as getting rescued was exactly what he wanted. One thing they had in common was the worry of their reputations being ruined - Blaine didn't want to be seen as a criminal while Kurt thought people would laugh at him for getting locked in the library of all places. After Blaine's pleas Kurt reluctantly agreed on keeping the lights off.

After that conversation died out Kurt started playing something on his phone and finally let Blaine study. The boy was halfway through memorising the most important dates in the history of music when Kurt spoke again.

"I'm bored, entertain me," he whined and set his phone down.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I wish I could but I don't have much time left. The exam is at ten in the morning..."

Kurt bowed his head down a little and looked at him through his long eyelashes seductively. "Would it help you if... if I kissed you every time you answered a question right?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he gulped audibly. "You... you would really do... _that_?"

"Of course not," Kurt laughed. "I'm just teasing you. But I can help you seeing how I have nothing better to do. I can test you to see where you need to work the most. That way you would learn faster."

Blaine tried not to show his disappointment that Kurt was just teasing him about the kissing. It would be a great motivation, he had to admit. But, he took the silent peace offering eagerly, anything to help him survive the dreadful exam. He cursed himself for the millionth time for letting this drag to the night before the exam.

"Cheer up, newbie. I'm sure I can find a book that sucks less than the ones you're reading right now. After all, we're in a freaking library. I know a good resource, I'll go see if I can find it here."

"But, the book has a couple of questions at the end of each chapter. I really don't have time."

"Trust me. The professors never ask questions from those. You better concentrate on learning the notes you've taken and summaries of each chapter. Now wait right here," Kurt gave him a kind smile for once, not that annoying smirk that was starting to grit on Blaine's nerves. He got up and retrieved his phone, searching for the books.

Kurt came back after fifteen minutes, with an armful of books.

"Sharpen your pencil, newbie. I'm about to rock your world," he said, trying to casually ruffle Blaine's hair. But when his hand came back sticky he grumbled, disgusted.

"What have you done to your poor hair?" he said, carefully shed some light on Blaine's head. "This is unhealthy," he shook his head disapprovingly and sat down in his spot in front of Blaine again. "Alright, let's start with your notes first. Oh, but let's move to the couch. It's more comfy."

They grabbed Blaine's notes and a couple of books and situated themselves on a wide couch by the window. That way they were comfortably seated and had a bit more light coming from the full moon.

Kurt began asking questions and soon found out that Blaine was clueless with ninety percent of the topics. Whenever Kurt asked a question he would stumble over his own words, mixing up the genres and time periods. By the fifteenth wrong answer Kurt couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's take a break," he suggested. "I think we both need one."

"A short one, okay?" Blaine asked suddenly very aware that he knew nothing for his exam.

"A coffee break?" Kurt said pointing at the little cafe. "I know how to control the coffee machine, I used to work as a barista last year."

Blaine squirmed uncomfortably but followed Kurt nevertheless. "Isn't it like stealing? I already broke the law-"

"Such a badass," Kurt's laughter interrupted him.

"Well, I don't want to steal..."

"We aren't going to steal. We'll pay for the stuff. Just leave some money next to the register."

"Why should _I _leave money?" Blaine protested.

"Because you owe me for all the tutoring I did and the least you could do is buy me coffee, for starters. You know, I could be sleeping right now," Kurt said haughtily, grabbing Blaine's wallet from the table on their way to the cafe.

The cafeteria was a small series of tables, mostly with a single chair, intended for grabbing a quick bite in between studies or reading. They pushed another chair to the nearest table and Kurt approached the fridge.

"So, I'll get something full of unhealthy calories for us to eat while you go make us some coffee," Kurt pointed at the collection of bottles filled with different flavoured syrups and the foam machine. When Blaine looked helplessly at the machine, unsure how to proceed, Kurt raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'humor me' before grabbing cheesecakes and a salad for both of them, to balance all the sugar.

"I have some tea in my thermos. I can go get it," Blaine tried to make Kurt compromise. He didn't want to break any of the equipment there.

"No way you'll serve me tea on our first date. Nothing to keep you awake better than a hot, freshly brewed coffee and judging by the way you are answering my questions now, you will need to stay awake the whole night if you want to pass your exam."

"Our first _date_?" Blaine perked up. "Oh, I didn't know this was a date, then I will totally... make you something."

He read the labels on the syrup bottles and squeezed a bit of every flavour in a big paper cup. Looking around he saw some grounded coffee and put three spoonfuls into the cup. He finished with pouring some hot water out of the machine and stirred before handing it to Kurt.

"That's my first try making fancy coffee so don't be too harsh on me, alright?" he smiled nervously.

"Thanks," Kurt said and brought the cup closer to his nose to smell it. "Smells good."

Blaine watched as Kurt took a sip carefully and spit it out immediately. "I don't mean to be harsh or anything but holy shit this is utterly disgusting! I'll make us some proper coffee," he said pushing Blaine away from the machine.

Blaine smiled victoriously having managed to get Kurt work his magic as a barista. A few minutes later they were sitting at the table, carefully sipping the coffee.

"So?" Kurt asks, looking nervous.

"It's good. Edible," Blaine laughed when Kurt stuck his tongue out. Honestly, it was a great coffee but he wasn't about to tell Kurt that and get teased.

"Well, great. Now tell me all about Blaine Anderson." he asked, leaning back in his seat, looking at him right in the eye.

"How do you know my last name?" Blaine asked, terrified.

"I know a lot of things about you. I know that you like to draw birds in the corner of your notes and when you find a subject important you draw a small star above it. I know when you're bored you like to try writing your name backwards."

When Blaine was about to question whether Kurt was a mind reader or a ghost like he originally thought, Kurt laughed at his shell shocked face. "I read your notebook, newbie. Don't worry, I'm not some crazy stalker."

"I'm just a normal teenager, Blaine said eventually. "Graduated from Dalton Academy in Ohio this year and now I'm studying music in New York and hoping to make it through the course in one piece."

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, making Blaine gag and cough out his coffee.

"Yeah, we're actually engaged," he said and this time it was Kurt's turn to spit out his drink. "Just joking, I'm very much single but I don't see why you would be interested in this fact."

"Well, I did mention it was a date, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't like dating guys who are engaged."

"I guess it's good I'm not," Blaine said feeling his cheeks heat up when he realised he was flirting with the guy. "So, um, do you come here often?" he opted to go with a cheesy pick-up line just to see the other boy smile.

His expectations were exceeded when Kurt laughed. "Whenever I'm kicked out of my apartment, so basically three four times a week," he said and when he saw Blaine's questioning look, explained, "I have horny roommates, you see. There are three of us sharing the apartment and the girls have partners and they like to go at it like rabbits. I don't like it here but it's better than our local park. I was offered to buy drugs twice there already."

"Why don't you like it here?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Have you seen the librarian? He gives me the creeps," Kurt said with a shudder. "If you asked me, I would say he was the ghost that haunted this place."

"Oh, he is very much human, not even ghosts are as mean as he is!"

Kurt took another mouthful of coffee and sighed in satisfaction. "One time I saw him hit a guy with a book because he was late to return it by five weeks," Kurt said. "I always bring my book a day before the deadline ever since."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "The day I came here to get a library card he said he would hang me by my balls if I lost it."

"He is the scariest man I've ever met," Kurt looked at him sympathetically. "And I really hope you don't lose your card."

The boys finished their coffees and food and only then Blaine remembered to pay. He put some money by the register and wrote down what they had taken on a napkin.

They went back to the couch and settled down again. Kurt took Blaine's notes and started asking him questions again. Ten wrong questions in Kurt started to lose his patience again.

"Which century did Mozart create his music?"

"Wait a second... I know this one... Um... eighteenth century?" he said unsure.

He waited for Kurt to tell him if he was right or wrong but he didn't hear a sound from the boy. However, moments later he _felt_ him when Kurt grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. He gasped in shock which allowed Kurt to push his tongue into his mouth and only then Blaine realised he should respond. He started moving his tongue together with Kurt's when the other boy pulled away.

"Alright, next question. What's typical for gregorian chant?" he asked ignoring Blaine's very questioning gaze and hung open mouth.

"Answer the question, Blaine, and I might have a present for you."

"What?" Blaine asked once the haze lifted.

"What's typical for a gregorian chant?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Umm, yippie?"

"Wrong. Shirt off." Kurt ordered.

"Huh?" Now Blaine was really confused. He looked down at his shirt, trying to find out what might be so offensive about it.

"You gave the wrong answer, newbie," Kurt explained, "and I'm bored. Now strip," he said, tugging at Blaine's shirt.

"Are we playing some game? Are you serious?" Blaine tried laughing it off as some joke but Kurt looked him straight in the eye.

"Dead serious," he added playfully, "you didn't seem to protest when you got a kiss."

"So why don't I kiss you in return?" Blaine said in a small voice.

"Nice try," Kurt chuckled. "No arguing. I'm the one tutoring so you follow my rules," he growled deliciously against Blaine's mouth, caressing his cheek but not touching him with his lips.

Blaine tugged off his watch and threw it at the small table across from him. When Kurt rose his eyebrows expectantly, Blaine shrugged and said, "a watch is also a piece of clothing."

Over the time, Blaine lost his shoes and the belt. He almost wished he had worn socks or some spare clothes. Whenever he got an answer right Kurt would aggressively tug him close, smashing their lips together.

"You seem way too eager to see me fail the exam since you cheer so much whenever I make a mistake," Blaine muttered when he lost his pants. Just like that he was left with nothing but his underwear.

Kurt smirked at that. "When I started this game I didn't know you had _that_ under your clothes. Now I want to see the rest of you..."

"Well, I just need to make sure I answer the rest of the questions right," Blaine said and sat down on the couch feeling very self-conscious as Kurt's eyes raked his body in the dim light.

"Last question," Kurt said with a devilish smile playing on his lips when he rested his hand over Blaine's clothed rigid cock, making the other boy choke at the contact. He put a little pressure on it just to tease Blaine more. "What's male soprano called?"

"A countertenor," Blaine managed through his uneven breaths. He bucked his hips into Kurt's hand for more pressure.

"And that's… correct! I think you are ready for your exam," Kurt said cheerfully and suddenly Blaine was very much aware of the lack of Kurt's touch on his body.

He looked at him disorientated. "What?"

"You know everything you need," the boy answered and gently squeezed Blaine's nipple between his fingers. "And when you nail that exam, you'll get to nail _me. _How is that for motivation?"

Blaine looked breathlessly at the other boy. "Never been more motivated before."

"Well, good. I don't know what you're planning to do now, but it's almost dawn and I want to get a bit of shut-eye," Kurt stretched, yawning. The stretching caused his shirt to ride up and Blaine stared at his smooth, flexed stomach. He couldn't wait to kiss his way down there, make Kurt arch back just like that in pleasure.

"Do you want to take the couch?" Blaine tried to be chivalrous.

"Well, duh. Do I look like someone about to sleep on the floor?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Umm, yeah. Okay, I'm going to go... to the bathroom."

"Oh, I bet you are," Kurt chuckled and Blaine froze mid step, almost colliding with a chair.

"I'll join you in a minute," Kurt called and this time Blaine did collapse on the chair.

"Well, to pee, obviously. The fun part is for tomorrow. That is, if you pass," he added mischievously with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Oh, I'll pass all right. In fact I'll nail it straight to the ass," Blaine replied, winking and caught a glimpse of plain shock on Kurt's face.

"You're lucky I had my spare moisturizer or I'll be all wrinkly in the morning and that's not something you'll want to see," Kurt said, his back to Blaine, putting his backpack up on the couch to act like a pillow.

"Kurt, why are you in your underwear?" Blaine asked when he came back from the bathroom.

"I have class in the morning and I don't want to go there like _"Prom: the Morning After"_ so I hung them from the bookshelves to at least be presentable in the morning."

Kurt turned around, pleased at his own handiwork. "Naah, no clothes, newbie," Kurt scolded him as Blaine reached for his clothes.

"Why? I thought the game was over," Blaine questioned him with hope in his voice.

"Nope, it's over when I say so. You're being punished for not letting me get my beauty sleep."

"Where am I going to sleep?" Blaine nagged him.

"Why do you want to sleep? Go and review or something," he instructed and with a heavy sigh Blaine picked up his notes to continue his studying, this time with no fun involved.

In the middle of the night, Blaine could hear the distinct sound of Kurt shivering, and when he looked he saw that he was hugging himself to warm up. Blaine went to the newspaper stand and picked up some, draping them over Kurt.

He smoothened Kurt's hair and stared at him. He was so beautiful. Before Blaine could muse over his creepy thoughts Kurt's hand shot up and made him lie next to him. Kurt snaked his arms around his waist, hugging Blaine close. Blaine planned to lie there until Kurt got warmer but soon he felt the sleep overcoming his consciousness. Minutes later he was out cold.

Blaine's dreams were light and full of happiness. He smiled in his sleep as he ran across a tulip field while holding hands with Kurt. If it wasn't for some strange noise it would have been a perfect dream. What noise?

Blaine opened his eyes and yawned widely. He blinked several times until his eyes could focus on the sight that was in front of him. The librarian.

The boy instantly sat up and the newspapers fell off his chest. He quickly grabbed one to hide his naked chest. "I can explain," he said quickly and felt Kurt stir at the commotion.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked groggily and sat up as well. He rubbed his eyes and finally noticed the librarian. "Oh crap..."

"Put on some clothes, boys. I'll make us all some coffee so you can explain this to me before I call the cops," the man said and walked away.

"Oh shit, oh no, I'm a dead man, my life is over," Blaine kept muttering while putting his clothes on. He was so panicky that he almost put Kurt's pants on. He looked around to see that Kurt's was struggling all the same. He tossed the pants to Kurt and he let out a small chuckle, "Blaine, I can see you're trying to get into my pants."

"Not now, Kurt," he gasped, breathless, his mind on overdrive on how to compose some believable story that had enough truth in it for him to be able to say it without making a stuttering mess of himself. And also, it had to contain a little lie so he wouldn't get arrested.

Kurt held out Blaine's watch to him and when he noticed Blaine's hands were shaking too much, he fastened it for him. He gave his shoulder a tiny squeeze and whispered, "don't worry. We'll get through this."

Kurt laced their hands together and they walked to the small cafe. Blaine had to admit, he didn't really think through the end of his break in and that was, how he would escape. He doubted falling asleep with a cute guy on the couch was the most effective plan.

"We didn't steal any books or vandalize here. We just got stuck," Blaine started to explain, talking a mile a minute. "Please don't hang me by my balls," he begged.

The librarian looked at him disinterested. "And you?" he asked looking at Kurt. "Should I hang _you_ by your balls?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd rather you don't."

The man pushed two cups of steaming coffee over for them. "Are these poisoned?" Blaine asked smelling the drink.

"Only some laxatives, nothing dangerous," the man said eyeing them with fury in his eyes. "Go on, drink them."

Blaine looked at Kurt who calmly took a sip of his drink. He followed his lead and drank a bit of his own. It didn't take a second when he felt his insides turn.

"I need to use the bathroom," he squeaked.

It was then that the librarian couldn't hold his mean exterior any longer and started laughing. "You two just made my day," he said through his laughter. "Clean up after yourself and go home."

"What? Just like that?" Kurt asked having a hard time believing the man.

"Let's go, Kurt, before he changes his mind," Blaine whispered and pulled Kurt by his sleeve.

"You kids might not believe it but I was young once," the man said with a softened look. He still looked like a hawk in Blaine's opinion, but a much nicer hawk.

* * *

The next day, Blaine wandered aimlessly in the streets of New York, cursing his luck. He did his History of Music exam pretty well or at least much better than he'd expected. But, he couldn't help but blush at some of the questions. He almost fell off the chair when the first question was, 'what is a male soprano called?' and blushed in embarrassment.

No, Blaine wasn't upset about his exam. He was devastated because in his haste to get out of the library, he forgot to ask for Kurt's number. And now he lost the boy and the opportunity to ask him out on a proper date. He could stalk around in NYADA and look around for anybody named Kurt, but that would be too creepy, even for his standards.

Blaine sighed. Maybe Kurt didn't want to see him and last night was just the weirdest, most amazing study night Blaine had ever had. But he wanted more. Hell, he was getting twitchy feelings just from the promise of what Kurt offered as a motivation.

He went to the library, losing all hope. He tried to avoid the librarian, thinking he would melt into a puddle right there and then.

"Looking for the ghost boy?" he jumped up, nearly shrieking in surprise.

"Did Kurt tell you what happened last night?" Blaine's mouth fell open.

"No, he didn't. You know, I have my own ghost buddies who stay guard when I'm gone," but when he saw Blaine's eyes go wide as a saucer, he couldn't keep a straight face, "this library does have security system, little thief. But not as good as I wanted. Yes, your boy told me the story of how you two met."

Blaine realized the man had stirred him to the direction of the same comfy couch, where he realized with a jolt, Kurt was sitting with a soft smile on his face. Blaine's heart started beating in his chest frantically .

"Go on, don't mind me. Go be with your lover boy," the librarian pushed him forward, chuckling.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly, his expression open and warm.

But Blaine didn't reply. He just sat down and pressed their lips together. Breaking the law was totally worth the risk.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading :) Make sure you leave a review to let us know what you think.

Also, if you have any requests, prompt away. Maybe your prompt will become our next story :)


End file.
